


Types of Kisses

by fullfirefafar



Series: Lil Stuff for People [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Lots of kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25203709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullfirefafar/pseuds/fullfirefafar
Summary: Henry and Olivia love to give kisses to each other!
Relationships: Henry/Olivia (Fire Emblem)
Series: Lil Stuff for People [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825867
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Types of Kisses

A kiss on the cheek is a sign that one wishes to know the other better.

The first kiss they had was right before a battle. Olivia found it baffling, amazing even that she could focus on the battle when Henry had kissed her on the cheek after asking permission to give her a little something.

She did say yes, of course, because she trusted him. She honestly didn’t expect his ‘little gift’ was a short peck on her right cheek.

_“A special charm”_ , he said, _“to protect you from being hurt”_.

Now that she thought about it, there wasn’t a single harm being laid on her. Maybe it truly was a charm? Maybe Henry didn’t tease her like she expected?

She gingerly cupped her right cheek. It still felt warm.

\---

A kiss on the forehead is a sign that one cares about the other.

_Chup…_

Shock brought the mage to a stunned silent. Tears still streaming down his face, he gaped at the dancer. Her smile seemed weak, a bit frail, but colour was back to her face and the smile only shined brighter and brighter the more he looked at her.

He only wished to look at her forever.

“I’m okay…” Voice a bit hoarse from the ache, Olivia carefully wiggled as she tried to sit up properly. The action only allowed her to snuggle closely into his arms, right to his hammering chest.

She was alive. She was safe and alive.

Though fully recovered, shock still drained her energy. In the end, Olivia leaned against his chest and sighed slowly. “Thanks again for getting rid of the poison…” Her voice meek and timid, voice toned down to a squeak even at the reality that she had kissed him on the forehead.

His reply wasn’t verbal, but to feel his hug tightened around her was more than enough for Olivia.

\---

A kiss on the hand is a sign that one thinks they are lovely.

Could he marry her again? Could he just ask for her hand in marriage and marry her all over again?

She was stunning in her new dancer’s outfit. It had a much darker allure to it, yet Olivia looked just as angelic as ever.

She stood before him, embarrassed and proud. While she knew the new outfit gave her the chance to try on new dance routines, she couldn’t deny feeling nervous at her dear husband’s loving stare. If life was a cartoon, she swore she could see hearts flying right above his head.

Olivia then felt her right hand being held. Curiosity flickered in her eyes. Surprise then splashed her face to see Henry kissing the back of it.

Again and again he kissed the back of her hand. He couldn’t stop. He didn’t want to stop.

“My dear, lovely Olivia…” He kissed again. “My darling angel…” And again. “I just wanna eat you up!” A light nip was given on the back of her hand. A violet eye shined like a sly fox.

A cheeky smirk curled each corner of his lips.

Olivia could only bite back the need to giggle like a silly little girl.

\---

Some say an Eskimo kiss is a sign that one feels very, very happy with their beloved.

“Is my Olivia still cold?” Henry nuzzled into the spot between neck and shoulder. His arms around her waist snugged comfortably. His lips traced warm kisses to her soft skin.

It felt ticklish. She loved it so, so much. “Not anymore.” Gently she tipped his chin with her finger. Taking the signal, he looked up at her, eyes filled with love and adoration for the light of his life.

Her nose then brushed his own, flickering a gleam of surprise in pairs of violets.

“Thank you, Henry.” Her voice was a melody he could listen to forever.

His smile had been genuine ever since she appeared into his life. “Welcome, sweetie pie!”

**_END_ **


End file.
